United States Vacation
by HeshRay
Summary: The Generation of Miracles wants to see what America is like and Kagami thinks about bringing some of them with him as he visits.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I don't own the rights to Kuroko no Basket.**

Ever since the Generation of Miracles went up against the Jabberwocks, they wondered what it was like over in America. Kagami and Himuro are the only source they have to find out what it is like.

The day after the Winter Cup ended the group of Kise, Aomine, Kuroko, Kagami, and Momoi where headed to a court located near the stadium. They all agreed to do this as they watched the finals between Yosen High and Rakuzan High. Yosen High put up a good fight but came up empty when Mibuchi used his "earth" shot and fouled out Murasakibara. After that Rakuzan ended up winning by 7 points with a final score of 86 to 79.

"Akashi really did step up his game yesterday.", said Kise as they entered the park.

"Not only Akashi but Rakuzan as a team kicked it up a notch.", responded Aomine.

"This year turned out different.", said Kuroko. Everyone looked at him with a "how so" type of look. "Yosen was really strong this year because they beat both Serin and Too Academy."

Aomine looked up. "Yea, Muraskaibara is a monster to deal with. Himuro also is kinda tough to play against."

They all walked in silence as they walked onto the court. The day then consisted of them challenging each other and walk ons. Kagami ended up loosing to Aomine 6 times in a row before Aomine let him win to have his moment, only to crush it when he denied that he went all out.

Everyone there found this funny and started to laugh. Kuroko being himself just smiled. He thought it was funny but he didn't laugh. Kagami challenged Aomine again wanting to duel by going all out but Aomine stated he was tired. Kise on the other hand wanted to play Kuroko to see if he could beat the Vanishing Drive. In all effort, Kise got overwhelmed and Kuroko won his 1st one on one of the day.

After they left Kagami was walking back to Serin High School with Kuroko. "Today reminded me about my home.", Kagami said. Kuroko looked up at him. "Aomine was like one of the guys I trained with when I went over back before our first Winter Cup. Kuroko looked like he was in deep thought. "Was he tougher than Aomine?", Kuroko asked. Kagami shook his head.

The next day Kagami got a text message from Alex saying that she was going back to visit her family. This made Kagami wonder something. Should he go back and see his family? He was an only child and they seemed to care about him because they sent him at least one letter each week. Kagami decided to ask Himuro about what he should do.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket**

 **Update: I've been thinking on how to get the story to move along from chapter 1. I am not the best at writing so there may be a few errors. I think I found the idea and hopefully you enjoy. Another thing is in order to get some of the things that happen, you need to read the extra game manga.**

Chapter 2: They All Want to Go

Kagami sat down on his bed thinking. Should he consider this? Kagami sent a text to Himuro stating that he might go back over to seas to Los Angeles. He set down his phone and went to the kitchen to eat dinner. Without Alex there, things were quiet. This made him happy because he enjoyed the quietness because he could think but at the same time he had the sad feeling because Alex was gone. His phone vibrated as Himuro texted back.

"Kagami, whatever you do I'll be here for you brother. Come to think of it I haven't seen my family in a while ether." Himuro's text said. Kagami looked up at a picture he had of them when they were little. Himuro was the only family figure he had in Japan, Everyone on the Serin team was close to him but nothing compared to Himuro. Kagami texted back saying that they should meet up.

3 hours went by before Himuro texted back saying that he could meet him the next day at Maji Burger and that he was bringing Murasakibara with him because he lost a bet and agreed to buy him food. Kagami chuckled at this thinking about what bet he lost. He thought for a moment and told Himuro he would bring Kuroko with him so it would be the 4 of them.

The next day Kagami and Kuroko were walking to Maji Burger. Kuroko didn't really know what they were doing other than they were meeting up with Himuro and his former teammate Murasakibara.

"Kagami, what is this going to be about?", asked Kuroko. Kagami smiled and respond, "You'll see when we get there." Kagami was excited to see his brother. The last time he saw Himuro was when he congratulated him for beating Serin in the Semi Finals. When Yosen lost in the Finals Himuro was really upset but now he seemed back to his normal self.

Kagami and Kuroko rounded the building of burger place and went inside. They were in shock to see most of the Generation of Miracles and Momoi. The only miracle that wasn't there was Kise because he was shooting for a modeling job. Other than him Aomine, Midromia, Akashi, and Murasakibara were there.

Kagami stood there awkwardly as he looked at everyone. " _This isn't just Himuro, Kuroko, Murasakibara and I anymore. This is everyone."_ , He thought. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him. Kagami only made the matter worse when he just stood there not doing anything. It was Aomine that broke the silence, "You gonna tell us what this is all about?" Kagami recollected his thoughts and then went on make a comeback to Aomine. Once they were done arguing Kagami started to talk to Himuro.

"What is everyone doing here?", he ask Himuro. Himuro responded ,"I told them about how you want to go back. They all thought it would be cool to come with us to America." Kagami looked at him in shock. "Really, they want to go over seas?" Himuro looked at him with a smile. "Yes, they haven't seen the outside of Japan and they think we are lucky. It will only be this one time and we have room at home." Himuro stated, "Besides they all know how to speak english. They all had to take a foreign language class so they can graduate."

Kagami didn't believe what he was about to say. "Everyone here knows english right?" All of the miracles nodded their heads. "Alright, I'll make plans to leave in 2 weeks. In that time everyone will buy plane tickets and pack for the trip." Akashi stood up and then spoke, "Or we could have my father do all the preparations for us so we don't have to worry about it. I bet he will pay for everything to." Kagami nodded and then said, "Ok then everyone you have 2 weeks to pack. Oh and someone tell Kise about this."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket

Update: I sit in study hall at school and had nothing to do, so I decided to write chapters 2 and 3. I'm getting to the main plot of the story. Thanks for the support from everyone.

Chapter 3: Enter America

2 weeks after the meeting at Maji Burger the gang was getting onboard of a plane. Kise was bummed that he missed the meeting that everyone else had but he was still really excited. Momoi was at the meeting but decided to stay back in Japan to work on her study as long Kuroko promised to text or call her everyday. Other that her everyone else showed up.

"How is basketball in America Kagami?" Aomine asked. Kagami shook his head and laughed. "You'll see once we get there Aomine. There are a couple things that you do that aren't allowed in America like throw the ball over the backboard to score. They would call that out of bounds over there." Aomine nodded and tried to hide his disappointment. "Don't worry to much about it Aomine, it's mostly the same." Kagami said.

Once everyone was seated the pilot introduced himself to everyone and then he went to cockpit. The engines started up and they were off! Everything was going so well. Almost to well, like Kagami was forgetting something. "Wait, where is Kuroko?", asked Kagami. Everyone else froze and then looked around wildly. "I'm right here.", Kuroko said. "Why didn't you say anything then!", everyone else shouted.

10 hours went by as everyone was enjoying themselves. Akashi's father made arrangements for a private flight so it was just the 8 of them on the plane. Kagami and Himuro thought it was funny how everyone reacted when they saw the ocean as they flew above it. Murasakibara ate all the snacks so everyone had to go without eating for another 3 hours which no one seemed to mind. Kuroko was silent for a long time, he just looked out the window and answered text messages from Momoi every once and a while. Akashi ended up falling asleep while Kise was talking to Midorima about the benefits of becoming a model. Aomine was reading manga about a kid that ate a fruit that gave him rubber powers (One piece) and Himuro and Kagami were talking about things they would do with the GoM once they landed.

Finally the nation came into view. Everyone was at a window looking out at the city of Los Angeles. Everyone then went back to there seats to prepare for the landing. Everything looked so different from Tokyo. When they landed and got off the plane everyone went into the airport to see rush hour. It was packed full of people who were doing to and from work.

"Man, this is something else.", Kise said. He looked up at an add of a model. "Who is that guy?!", he said with excitement. No one seemed to take notice of his statement because they were all off in there own world looking around. "Guys lets go, My dad is supposed to be here to pick us up." Kagami said to the gang. Everyone picked up their duffle bags and followed Kagami to the front entrance.

"What does your dad look like?", asked Aomine. Kagami laughed, "You'll know when you see him. You can't really miss him." Aomine had a blank face and wondered what that exactly meant. The group walked out the door to the parking lot. Kagami then turned to hurried off to his left while the group had to keep up with him. Kagami then stopped in front of a man who was taller than even Murasakibara. Everyone looked up at the man with light brown hair.

Kagami then spoke, "Hey pops, long time no see."

-End of Chapter 3-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Kuroko no Basket

Update: Thanks to everyone who reads this. It means a lot to me. I hopefully update once one or two days.

Chapter 4: Getting Settled

The tall man looked down. His voice was low and loud but his eyes had warmth. "Kagami! I hope it's been good over in Japan. How's the basketball over there?" Kagami smiled and responded, "Japan has been good to me. I've made quite a lot of friends who are monsters when it comes to basketball." Aomine spoke up, "Who are you calling friends? Arn't we basically enemies?" Kagami turned around and scolded at him, "You came here didn't you? I thought we are only enemies when we are on the court." Kagami's dad chuckled at this. He looked at everyone else, then noticing how tall Murasakibara was. The kid with purple hair was only 2 inches shorter than him. He was amazed that a high schooler was that tall. " _Maybe this kid is going through what I went through when I was playing in college."_ he thought to himself. He decided he would wait asking purple hair about this question until after he saw him play basketball.

Once Kagami was done yelling at Aomine they all crammed into a minivan and they were off. Murasakibara had to sit shotgun because of his height and because he was the most claustrophobic. Everyone else had to deal with being smashed by everyone else. "You couldn't get a bigger car could you." Aomine said. "It's not that bad Aomine.", Akashi said. This made Aomine mad. "Not to you because the 2 smallest people took the middle seats." he said. "And Midorima why do you have that?" Midorima straighten his glasses the best he could and stated it was his lucky item. It was a toothbrush. Everyone looked at him in silence making him uncomfortable. "What?" Midorima said. Kise broke the silence by laughing. "You have had some weird items but nothing random like a toothbrush." he said. "When you guys start playing terrible don't blame me when I make my shots.", Midorima stated. "Todays horoscope adds up to be good for me."

15 minutes later they pulled into a driveway for a 3 story house. Kagami and Himuro started remembering good times they had here. Like the time when Himuro bet Kagami he could eat 10 chili peppers, or when Kagami and Himuro stayed wake the entire night by playing video games. It's how they bonded in this house that made their friendship so close. Kagami remembered the day Himuro left to go to Japan a year before he could. He couldn't wait to go face him the next year. Kagami came back from his memories and helped unpack the van. Everyone went inside to the house to come into the living room. The room was about the size of a basketball court, it was huge.

Kagami's dad told where the guest rooms were and then went into the kitchen to grab a snack. He made a ham and cheese sandwich and then turned around. "Excuse me Mr. Kagami." a voice said. Kagami's dad looked around but saw no one. "Down here." the voice said again. He looked down and saw a little blue haired boy. Shocked by this he jumped back in surprise and yelled, "What the heck?! How long have you been there?" Hearing this from upstairs everyone knew that Kuroko met the giant. Back down stairs, Mr. Kagami regathered himself and responded to Kuroko, "Call me Ben and you scared me half to death son." Kuroko blinked and said, "Sorry, but do you have a bathroom around here?" Ben directed Kuroko to the destination and then sighed. _"That boy is different that anyone else I've ever met."_ he thought to himself. Kagami then entered the kitchen. "I'm taking you met Kuroko?" he said while laughing. His father nodded in response. "He is quite the ball player you know.", Kagami continued, "He has done more that anyone ever expected him to."

Later that night, Ben ordered pizza for boys. Only Kagami and Himuro started to eat the pizza while everyone else looked at them. "What even is that?", Kise asked. Kagami looked up after he devoured his 3rd slice. "It's good, just try it and trust me you will like it." he said. Murasakibara took a bite of a slice of cheese. He stopped as to be in deep thought, then he ate the rest in one bite. "I'd like another please." He asked. One by one the rest of the Miracles worked up the courage and tasted it. All of them thought it was delicious and went to town on the rest of the pizza. As they ate they told Ben about the last year and how their first Inner High and Winter Cup went. Ben listened and said a handful of words in the total 2 hours it took to tell the story. When the last part about Kagami dunking the final points to win the Winter Cup Ben smiled and said with a laugh, "He truly is my son."

It was 11:30 when they deiced to go to sleep. Ben stood in his study room thinking of the boys and how they all came a long way to get where they were. " _Midorima and Kuroko are the most unique out of all of them. Muraskaibara and Aomine are the most skilled. Akashi and Kise.. I don't know how they do what they claim they can do. I've heard of the Emperor's Eye but I've never meet anyone with it. I've seen a type like Kise, but they couldn't copy after 1 look. It took them a while to get every detail for the move._ Ben turned off the light in his study and went to his room where he found his wife sleeping silently. She had been working all day at the physical center helping people recover from their injuries. He smiled and fell asleep next to her.

End of Chapter 4-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket

Chapter 5: New Friends, Old Enemies

Kagami came downstairs from his room he had to share with Kuroko. He woke up before anyone else in the house so he had to be quiet. He went into the kitchen to make himself breakfast.

 _Lucky Charms, Cheerios, Frosted Flakes._ He read his choices to himself before choosing Fruit Loops and filled a bowl to the rim. He poured in milk and notice that his cereal was overflowing. He put the milk back into the fridge and got out a spoon. He then went back to his food to find Murisakibara drinking out of his bowl. He didn't register this for about 3 seconds. In those 3 seconds Murisakibara finished off the rest of the cereal.

"Did you just.. eat my cereal?", Kagami asked raising his voice on the last 3 words. Murisakibara nodded and spoke, "Yea, whatever it's called. American food is good. I enjoyed that more than some of my snacks."

Kagami put his hand on his face and sighed. Since he was the host he basically had to treat everyone. He went to get more from himself and stopped to watch Kise stumble down the stairs. Kise then fell face first onto the ground and started to snore. Kagami looked over at Murisakibara but it seemed that he was surprised in the same way. Murisakibara looked back at Kagami and shrugged.

Midorima and Himuro came down next after they heard the thump of Kise falling. Midorima looked at Kise on the ground sleeping and then proceeded to stepped over him. Himuro followed in the same way with a confused look on his face.

"Kise has a habit of sleepwalking.", Midorima said as he took the box of Lucky Charms from Kagami. Kagami looked at him and laughed. "It's a habit?"

Akashi came down next to find Kise still on the ground. He proceeded to pick up Kise and smack him. This didn't work as Akashi thought it would. Confused Akashi dropped Kise on the couch and went into the kitchen. He filled a glass full of water and then went back to the couch.

Kagami knew what he was doing. He did this to Hyuga once for fun, but Akashi looked serious while he was doing this. Akashi dumped the the cup of water onto Kise's face.

Kise was up in a flash sputtering and trying to escape what had happened. Kise opened his eyes and noticed he wasn't in his room anymore. "What happened? Why am I drenched? Why am I down here and not in my room?" he said franticly. Everyone laughed.

Aomine and Kuroko came downstairs 10 minutes later. Now that everyone was up they deiced to eat something before they went to to L.A. After they ate they all showered and changed into basketball clothes which contained of sleeveless t-shirts and athletic shorts.

Before they left, Kagami left a note for his dad stating that they were just going to Sunset Park. This park was near the beach and people would watch the sunset from there. It's also where a lot of the best ballers in L.A. hung out. Everyone was up for the challenge of course because they faced the toughest of streetballers.

There was a walk on 3 vs. 3 tournament that day. Everyone wanted to enter but they only had enough to make 2 teams and left 2 people out. Kuroko suggested that they find another person to join the 2 that were left out. They all agreed to this and set out to recruit.

Kagami, Akashi, and Kuroko formed Team Red (Kuroko didn't care about the name) while Aomine, Kise, and Murisakibara formed Team Z. Himuro and Midorima were the odd ones out.

"I'll see if one of those guys wants to be apart of our team." Himuro said. Midorima adjusted his glasses in an agreement way. He only needed someone who could pass to him and he would do the rest. Himuro returned within 10 seconds with a player. They decided to call themselves Team Shot.

15 minutes later, the rules were announced. Game to 25, 2s and 3s, Refs would call fouls, any bad intentional displays would be automatic disqualification. The tournament bracket was then posted. First round no one was playing each other which they thought was great so they wouldn't have to worry. All 3 teams made it through round 1 without trouble.

"That was easy. They didn't even score a point. Not like they could help it tho. Our defense was too much for them.", Murisakibara said as they went back to the bracket poster. Kise informed the bracket updaters that they won.

Aomine looked at the scores that were posted.

 _Team Red: 25 - Team Hawk: 7_

 _Team Z: 25 - Team Street: 0_

 _Team Shot: 25 - Team Break: 16_

"Looks like everyone won. Who plays next?", Aomine said. Murisakibara looked at the list.

 _Round 2: 1st Game- Team Shot vs. Team Jab_

"Team Shot vs. Team Jab..? Who names a team that?", Murisakibara asked.

"What do we have here. It's the monkeys from over the sea.", said a familiar voice

Aomine and Murisakibara froze. They knew this voice. An opponent's voice that they couldn't stand.

They both turned around to see Jason Sliver standing there behind them.

"Got a bone to pick with you two. I'll crush you both and still win the tournament.", he said.

Aomine eyes narrowed. "We'll see about that.", he said.

 _"This isn't good is it. There isn't a way to tell if he improved since then."_ Aomine thought.

A flashback when through his head to the day when the Generation of Miracles faced off against the JabberWocks.

"They said that they would become stronger." Aomine told Murisakibara as they left to find the rest of the gang.

-On a different court-

Akashi, Kuroko, and Kagami completely crushed their opponents. Team Red was moving on to the next round.

"Congrats to Team Red." The announcer said.

People cheered in the stands as the 3 exited the court.

As they walked towards the rest of the group Akashi suddenly stopped. He felt uneasy.

He turned around and saw it. The glare from something who he thought he would never see again.

"The Demon Eye?", Akashi said. Kagami and Kuroko turned to him.

"Nash is here.", Akashi said.

End of Chapter 5-

Note: I know the names I made are actually not that great. My mind was drawing blanks when I tried thinking of great names. On the other hand, the main point I wanted to write this story is coming up soon. Since Nash and Silver have been mention everyone could probably guess whats gonna happen but don't worry, it's gonna be epic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Update: It's been like half a year since I uploaded the last chapter. To be honest I kinda lost interest to writing until I stumbled upon a certain story. I thought about it for a while and here I am. I hope to finish the United States Vacation and move on to another idea I have for Kuroko. Thanks for waiting a very long time and don't be mad. Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket**

\- Chapter 6 -

Kagami and Kuroko stood in aw as they tired to find Nash in the crowd. Unknowing to them Nash had made eye contact with Akashi and slipped away. Akashi felt a turn in his stomach. He hadn't felt that for a long time, not since when he found out that Nash had the Demon eye.

"Lets go back to the others and tell them what we saw", Kuroko suggested. Akashi sighed and nodded to the teal haired boy in front of him. His thoughts about Nash could wait.

Kise had lost Aomine and Murisakibara, they weren't were he would have thought they would be. "How do you lose a guy that sticks out like a sore on a thumb?", Kise said to himself. He thought he saw purple hair, maybe it was Murisakibara. He ran to the person, it looked like Murisakibara because he was so tall. He stopped tho before he caught up with him. He wasn't talking to anyone he knew and it wasn't like Murisakibarato talk to random people. He sensed something odd tho. These people were like someone he knew alright. He questioned this until someone ran into him. He looked down to see Kuroko. Kise starred at him until Kuroko broke the silence.

"Kise-kun", Kuroko said. Kise nodded in response. "Do you know what happened to Murisakibara-kun and Aomine-kun?"

"You know you aren't supposed to add kun to the last part of peoples names here", Kise responded, "And I don't have a clue."

"Team Shot and Team Jab report to court 3." the intercom announced.

"Lets head to court 3", Kuroko insisted. Kise (just realizing that there was a Team Jab) had a blank look on his face. He appeared to be spacing off.

"Kise!", Kagami shouted as he ran over to meet Kuroko and Kise. Kise snapped out of his trance and looked up.

"Did I hear that right? Team Jab? Like Jabberwock?", Kise started to ask.

Kagami didn't say a word. He could have guessed Kise would have known already. "Yea there is.", Kuroko stated.

"That means...", Kise started but was silenced with Kuroko and Kagami nodding. Kise's face stiffened.

"Don't worry about it Kise, Midorima and Himuro can beat them.", Kagami said as they walked over to the court.

Ben had just arrived at the tournament when he found some old college friends of his. He chatted up a storm with them before one of them asked for the reason he was there. "You haven't played ball since senior year, what makes you come to a street contest?", one of them asked. Ben lifted his head and announced that Kagami and the rest of the gang were playing in it and so far they all moved on.

"Well I'll be, that son of yours has real talent. I don't know if anyone can match him." another said. Ben laughed.

"He went over seas and came back with plenty of competition." Ben stated. "Speaking of which, Himuro's game is starting over there.

Ben and his friends walked over to the court to see that game had started. Team Jab vs. Team Shot.

The ball came into Midorima hands. His defender, _was Nash his name?_ , started to back up. Midorima adjusted his glasses and stated, "Cancer's lucky item today was a dice, and Cancer's lucky came out on top today so there isn't a way I can miss."

He began to shoot the ball, until he realized that Nash was right in front of him. _I can't shoot like this_ Midorima thought to himself as he passed the ball.

Himuro jumped and began the Mirage Shot. His defender jumped so he did the fake release. To his surprise, his defender smiled.

"Don't think we know how to guard monkeys?", the one they called Silver said. Sliver then grabbed the ball before it got back down into Himuro's hands.

Everyone looked in shock. A shot form that was hard to defend against was stopped before the 2nd half of it could be executed.

Team Jab look a 14-3 lead because of the great ball handling by Nash and the big ability difference between the teams. Midorima could guard well, but this was getting outta hand. He decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Himuro.", Midorima began, "I need you to focus on passing."

Himuro looked at the green haired shooting guard with a confused look.

"I have a way that we can win this." Midorima stated and then laughed.

His face suddenly changed. Green light streaks came out of his eyes.

Midorima had triggered Zone.

The Generation of Miracles looked at their teammate in worry and wonder. They wondered what Midorima could do now.

Himuro didn't say anything, but he gave the ball to Midorima and said in a quiet voice, "Let's do this"

Midorima nodded and then chucked the ball at the hoop. It went in without hitting the rim.

"Aomine's formless shot?" The Generation said to themselves and to each other.

Aomine was the one who was in most shock. Seeing his play style being used by someone he never thought would try such a careless shot. Flashbacks to middle school when Midorima would mock him about his carefree play style, and now that same player was using it.

Team Jab didn't look too worried. They could handle this compared to what happened in Japan. They doubled Midorima while Nash did a zone defense to keep the other 2 on Team Shot in check. This however didn't stop Midorima as he went on a 15-0 run that turned the tables on the game. They were now up 17-14 and the momentum was in their favor.

This was until Nash decided to take matters into his own hands. He took Midorima 1 on 1 and did an ankle break causing Midorima to fall out of focus and fall to the ground. "Don't get to cocky.", Nash stated. Then he proceed to make a 3 pointer and tied the game at 17.

Ben looked in shock as he witnessed the game. _I've never seen anything thing like this before. Amazing._

He left his friends and approached Kagami and the Generation. "What is happening out there?", Ben asked them. None of them responded.

Ben looked back to the court to see Team Jab hit another 3 making it 20-17.

Akashi spoke," Zone is part of your ability to play basketball. You have to have enough skill to be chosen to be able to enter through the door plus you need to love basketball more than anything else.

Ben nodded in respond that he understood. "So how do you get into Zone"

"You have a trigger way of playing to get you in. Like Kagami's is fighting along side his team, or what mine used to be was abandoning my teammates for the sake of winning.", Akashi responded.

Ben looked at Midorima. "So what was his trigger?", he asked.

"Beats me, this is the first time I've seen him in the Zone.", Akashi said. The rest of them nodded their heads.

Now down 22-17, Midorima had to make this shot. He had watched Aomine make this shot too many times. If only he could get the motions right.

 _"Fade away and throw it. It's that simple isn't it? Easier said than done tho.",_ He thought to himself.

He started to fade away and drew Nash towards him. He proceeded to then jump back and throw the ball. Nash jumped up but missed to block it. The ball went towards the hoop but hit the back of the rim.

"It seems you don't know what happened.", Nash said to Midorima. "I didn't block it on purpose because I did something far worse that." Nash smiled. "I cut off you momentum by making you miss."

The game ended after that by a 3 pointer from Nash.

The players exited the court. Team Jab had their heads held high with smirks on their faces while Team Shot didn't even look up at where they were going. It was by luck they went in the general direction of the group that had watched them fail.

No one said a word to them, not like they could. All of them were down after what Nash didn't to their former teammate and friend. All they knew was they had to avenge Himuro and Midorima one way or another.

End of Chapter 6

 **Note: So after a long 5 months, chapter 6 is here. I'm sorry to anyone who really wanted me to keep updating during the 5 months but I didn't have a drive but now I do. I thought about having Midorima getting hurt in the game but I didn't think it would go as smooth as the story is now. (Also Murisakibara got hurt in the extra game manga) So hopefully I can finish this story. As of right now I'm planning to have 8-10 chapters in the story but we'll see.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko

 **Welp, here I am again with another chapter. I had an idea of how I wanted to end the story until I forgot so for now I'm using the ideas and adding new ideas in. (I'm basically winging it here on) Thanks for the support that you have given me and I'm sorry I don't write more than people want me to. I hope I can work out the ending I have in mind out.**

 **Shoutouts: Everyone who read the story. (I don't think I would have finished this story without the people who have done this)**

Chapter 7: When We Clash

Nothing could define the moments that followed the game. Seeing Himuro and Midorima get beat by the Jabberwocks, it sicken the rest of them. As the walked off to clear their heads from basketball and worry about getting something to eat. Everyone was a little shy around the food but one by one they caved into the pressure that Kagami and Himuro was forcing to them. Murasakibara ended up finshing off the leftovers along with Kagami. Aomine was lost in thought along with Kise. There expressions were cold and they weren't acknowledging the rest of the group.

"Kise, Aomine. We have to go play our games.", Kuroko said to them. They simply responded with a little nod. They both stood up and followed Kuroko. There was a brief moment that they made eye contact, not more than a second, but they saw they were thinking the same thing. They had one goal and one goal only now in this tournament. They would do whatever it took to win over Jabberwock.

The remaining of the generation blew through everyone in the tournment and both teams made it to the final four. Jabberwock also blew past everyone and was one of the four teams.

"Figures they won.", Kise said as they waited for the teams to be paired up. (A special rule for the tournament was that the last four teams would be randomized on the bracket so you wouldn't know who you were playing.) "Don't let it bother you Kise.", Akashi said, "One of us will most likely play them in the next round. Kise nodded in agreement. Kuroko and Kagami were going over a game plan with Akashi when the head staff member began to announce the places of the teams.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting, we now have the match ups of the last 3 matches. Thank you everyone who competed in the tournment and good luck to the remaining four teams. Now without further waiting, here are the match ups."

Everyone was tense waiting to see who they would play.

"Team Red will be facing Team Z while Team Jab will be facing Team Warrior."

The group stood in awe as the words sunk in. The next game would be an all out war between them.

The two teams took the court as the crowd packed around to see the teams face off.

"Ok, we know these guys strengths and weaknesses.", Akashi told Kagami and Kuroko.

"The only way we can win is if we can work together.", Aomine said to Kise and Murasakibara.

The only expression that was on their faces was the smile when they faced someone they respect because of their skill and their love for basketball. They all knew even if their team lost it would be the best game to play in.

"Team Red gets the ball first.", said the ref. He then blew his whistle. The game had begun.

Akashi passed the to Kuroko which then made a perfect pass to Kagami who blew past the guy guarding him, which was Aomine, and laid the ball into the hoop. Team Z stood in shock as they didn't think that they could score in the first 3 seconds.

"We gotta step it up if we want to win.", Kise stated. The others nodded and smiled.

Kise started with the ball as Akashi came to guard him. Kise tired to dribble around him but didn't have any luck so he passed it to Aomine. Aomine was being guarded by Kuroko which he was able to blow past easily. Kagami got into help defense but wasn't a match for Aomine and Murasakibara. Murasakibara finished the alley-oop which tied the game at 2 points. It was an even match until later on in the game.

Akashi dribbled the ball as he had just obtained it. The score was 18-15 with them on top. The Emperor Eye had been a major factor in their lead. He could seal the game with his trump card. Akashi smiled, his eyes let the light burst from his eyes as he dove into The Zone. His thoughts were only on basketball at the moment and he knew that his team could win. Aomine saw this coming so he was prepared to go all out against his former teammate. Aomine's eyes imitated Akashi's as he followed Akashi into The Zone. The others watched as the two forces collided. Akashi was able to score but it was close to being blocked.

Aomine was focused as he drove past Akashi. He went up for the layup but was blocked by Kagami. Confused by this Aomine didn't go after the rebound but Kise grabbed it and made the shot. Kise and Kagami turned towards the others to show that they were both in The Zone. The forces collided again until the score was 20 - 20. Murasakibara slammed it in with more force than usual. Purple streaks poured out of his eyes. Only Kuroko remained out side of the zone.

"Akashi.", Kagami started, "Focus your zone to Kuroko. I don't need it to face Aomine." Akashi nodded and the meet the look of Kuroko that was more determined than ever. They nodded and each other and then Kuroko's eyes streak full of red. It wasn't the actual Zone but it was enough to win. The intensedity was so high that some of the people had to back away from the court. It was like six gladiators facing off to see which one was strong enough to be the strongest. The match went past the score limit because neither team could take an advantage.

28-29, Team Z was on top. Akashi dibbled the ball past Kise and passed it to Kagami. Kagami and Aomine locked eyes. It was like the first exchange in the first game of the Winter Cup. The detailed simulation kicked in and Kagami chose not to go. Kuroko appeared beside him and he handed it off to Kuroko. Kuroko attempted a Phantom Shot which was blocked by Murasakibara. Akashi came up with the rebound and drove in. Attempting a layup that barely had a chance to go in. It started to fall out of the hoop when Kagami jumped up and slammed it in. Now up by one they needed to stop Aomine, Kise, and Murasakibara.

"Defend this possession with your life!", Akashi yelled over the cheering crowd. His time limit of Zone was coming to an end. He knew Aomine was at his limit too. "This is the last defensive play for this game." Akashi said to himself. He focused with every nerve he had. Just one stop away from winning the game. Kise brought the ball up to Akashi. Akashi contradicted on the ball. Kise smiled, "Perfect Copy!"

Akashi's eyes widened. He thought he was already facing Kise's Perfect Copy. To think that Kise had grown that much in skill made Akashi respect him even more. Kise dribbled by Akashi easily. Akashi had to accept defeat.

"I've always believed in you Kise, but we are the ones that will win this game.", Kuroko said popping up out of nowhere. He stole the ball and passed it back to Akashi. He locked eyes with Kuroko. Kuroko nodded and yelled at Kagami to jump. Kagami smiled and jumped up. He began the form of Meteor Jam. Akashi passed the ball to Kuroko who then made the perfect pass to Kagami as he throw it down into the hoop.

"Alley-Oop Meteor Jam!", said Kuroko. The game had been won by Team Red.

Team Z stood in shock as they had faced defeat yet again. They all began to smile and shook the hands of Akashi, Kuroko, and Kagami.

"The final game will be played between Team Jab and Team Red!", the announcer said.

The two teams looked at each other. The battle had only begun.

End of Chapter 7

 **Another Chapter down! I'm planning to have 2 more chapters. (You can guess what the next one will be about) Thank you all for reading this and supporting the story. I hope you guys love to story.**


End file.
